To Tell a Tale
by Reyna Elizabeth Masters
Summary: Basically a random collection of one-shots based on the Shadow Flare Misadventure halfas (and humans), and the characters from Phantom J. Ryder's Follow in my Footsteps. Misc. Cartoon category because I don't know what will happen here. Rated T just in case. Danny Phantom characters might make an appearance.


**Hello and welcome to my incredibly random collection of one shots! There will be a lot of crossover types, so I just put it under Danny Phantom. Basically, it's all the main Shadow Flare Misadventure halfas (with others from Phantom J.'s "Follow in my Footsteps"!) locked in the cell in the basement of a character named Emil Masters. Yes, that Masters. Phantom J. Ryder can explain since I'm too lazy to** _ **and**_ **he's from her story Follow in my Footsteps. :3 Mwa ha ha haaa! The first actual chapter hit me like a bug in the face while you're driving/riding in a convertible at fifty-five miles an hour… except it's not disgusting and** _ **sort of**_ **not arm-spasm-inducing. Enjoy! BTW, I** _ **strongly**_ **recommend reading Rapid Eye Movement first, because I only feel like doing** _ **some**_ **t-shirt descriptions… flame all you want, they're fueling my Flaming BOOOOO-merang of SUDDEN DEATH!**

 **Prologue**

"So," Matthew began, wondering how many more times his captors would be dumb enough to put him in the same cell as his twin sister, Reyna.

"So what?" said Diamond, a girl with raven hair sporting an unusual white streak. "We're kind of stuck here." Her ice blue eyes gazed lazily at the caramel-haired boy, but his violet ones were scanning the room, taking role of the kids in there. He found Reyna, of course, with light brown hair like his and lime green eyes. She wore a t-shirt that bore her Shadow Master design, Micro Management-style (which matched his Solar Flare tee). To his left was David Landant, a British boy with brown, swept up hair and coffee eyes. David's shirt was similar to Reyna's, with the exception of his Paradox emblem. In fact, that was how almost everyone was dressed, including Chrys Pines (ginger, olive eyes) and Nihan Jo (dark brown hair, hazel eyes). They wore Lifevine and Upbeat tees, respectively.

There were only three humans in the room; Tessa Foley, Sam Maston, and Erin Moses. Tessa, an African American girl wearing Tucker-like attire (replacing beret with headband and braid), sat next to Sam, a goth boy with a mullet, spike-studded choker, tank top with a purple oval, black pants, and black combat boots. Erin half-reclined in a corner, clad in all grey; pants, boots, long-sleeved shirt, cloak. Her shirt bore a dark gold spiral sun symbol, as did the back of her cloak. She absently played with the strap of her leather satchel. Erin didn't talk much.

There was one more halfa in the room, playing with a lighter. He wore a lime green shirt with a diagonal dark purple (nearly black) stripe that connected to his dark purple collar and shirt hem. In the middle was a silver flame with a lime green interior, and in the center of that was a dark purple, lightning bolt-like "s". His platinum blonde hair had black tips at the bangs and back that slowly faded up, and his brown eyes seemed to light up a bit when he flicked his tiny flame into existence. He wore a black trench coat over his t-shirt and jeans, and he had black boots instead of the other halfas' sneakers. His name was Lawrence Oregon, though he went by his last name, and his phantom pseudonym was Salem.

Now satisfied that everyone who had come was actually here, Matthew sat back with a sigh. Chrys and Diamond floated to the ceiling, bored, turning upside-down and sitting. David raised a hand. "Since everyone seems bored out of their minds, can we tell stories that the readers will probably slap Ms. Author for?"

"O-kayyyyy," Matthew replied, wondering how many times he'd looked at his British friend with this expression. "Who's going first?"

 **Aaaaaaaaaand there's the longest (and only) prologue I've ever written. The actual first chapter should be up later today or tomorrow, depending on what I'm doing. See you soon, Historians!**


End file.
